youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney/Star Wars
http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Disney/Star_Wars The Disney/Star Wars Parodies are up to Episodes 1-6, Clones Wars & Rebels. The Parody with Disney clips with Star Wars sounds Cast: Version 1 *John Smith as Obi Wan Kenboi *Wart/Arthur as Luke Skywalker *Pocahontas as Padme *Babloo as Mace Windu *Aladdin as Han Solo *The Beast as Chewbacca *Lumiere as C-3PO *Cogsworth as Lando Calrissian *Abu as R2-D2 *Jafar as Darth Vader *Shere Khan as Count Dooku *Ratigan as Emperor Palpatine *Prince John as Bossk *Mr. Smee as General Veers *Cruella De Vil as Zam Wesell *Pheobus as Owen *The Mad Hatter as Ki Adi Mundi *Snow White as Ahsoka Tano *Peter Pan as Anakin Skywalker *Cody as Ezra Bridger *Christopher Robin as Kanan Jarrus *Alice as Sabine *Stitch as Zeb *Lilo as Hera *Wall-E as Chopper *Percival C. Mcleach as The Inquistior *Mufasa as Qui-Gon Jinn *Scar as Darth Maul *Horned King as 4-LOM *Captain Hook as Boba Fett *Frollo as Grand Moff Tarkin *Mushu as Kit Fisto *Mulan as Aayla Secura *Belle as Lumimara *Cinderella as Shaak Ti *Simba as Ewok *Jasper as Turk Falso *Horace as Lobot *Lawrence as Nute Gunray *Ursula as Asajj Ventress *King Candy/Turbo as General Grievous *The Genie as Yoda *Evil Queen as Aurra Sing *Doc as Dr. Evazan *Grumpy as Watto *Happy as Waxer *Sleepy as Lama Su *Bashful as Boil *Sneezy as Jar Jar Binks *Dopey as Wicket *Kronk as Poggle the Lesser *Princess Jasmine as Princess Leia *Dr Facilier as Jabba the Hutt *Hades as Bib Fortuna *Alameda Slim as Greedo *Kaa as Onaconda Farr *Davy Jones as Jango Fett *Gaston as Cad Bane *Lefou as Hondo Ohnaka *Iago as Shahan Alama *Basil as Plo Koon *Fidget the Bat as Robonino Version 2 *Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Anakin Skywalker *Penny (from The Rescuers) as Padme Amidala *Christopher Robin (from Winnie the Pooh) as Obi Wan Kenobi *Pacha (from The Emperor's New Groove) as Qui Gon Jinn *Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Ahsoka Tano *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as C-3PO *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as R2-D2 *Genie (from Aladdin) as Jar Jar Binks *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Yoda *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Jango fett *Cody's Mother (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Shmi Skywalker *Percival C. Mcleach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Count Dooku *Scroop (from Treasure Planet) as General Grievous *Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Chancellor Palptine *The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) as Darth Sidious *Sa'luk (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Boba Fett *John Darling (from Peter Pan) as Ezra Bridger *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Kanan Jarrus *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as The Inquisitor *Sulley (from Monsters Inc) as Zeb *Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) as Chopper *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Darth Vader *Wart/Arthur (from The Sword in the Stone) as Luke Skywalker *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Ben Kenobi *Moana (from Moana (2016)) as Princess Leia *Jim Hawkins (from Treasure Planet) as Han Solo *Simba (from The Lion King) as Chewbacca *Captain Phoebus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Lando Callrission *Patch (from 101 Dalmatians) as Wicket *The Sultan (from Aladdin) as Admiral Ackbar